peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 August 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-08-25 ; Comments *Show live from the Reading Festival, including recorded interviews by Peel and Radcliffe made through the festival. *Peel says he was disappointed with Iggy Pop's performance at the festival. *Peel says one of his mistakes was not to bring his Mercury Rev LP to play, but instead plays Prodigy's Charly on the programme. *Peel plays a track from Bhundu Boys' Biggie Tembo after confessing that he hasn't got a record by Carter The Unstoppable Sex Machine to play. *Mark Radcliffe mentions Peel is wearing a Swervedriver t-shirt. Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 3 begins at the beginning of the show' *Sonic Youth: Kool Thing (album - Goo) DGC :(Peel chats to Mark Radcliffe about the Reading Festival) *Cutty Ranks: Dominate (7") Penthouse (edited out in File 3) :(Peel continues chatting to Mark Radcliffe about the festival) *Babes In Toyland: Primus (12" - To Mother) Twin/Tone (edited out in File 3) :(Peel interviews Babes In Toyland) '#'' *Babes In Toyland: Catatonic (12" - To Mother) Twin/Tone (edited out in File 3) *'''File 3 pauses *Bizarre Inc: Such A Feeling (12") Vinyl Solution :(11.30 news) *Therapy?: Loser Cop (album - Babyteeth) Wiiija :(Radcliffe interviews Larry Gott from James) *James: Come Home (album - Gold Mother) Fontana :(Peel talks about the James performance and plays a request from Steve, the stage manager, who wants Teenage Kicks) *Undertones: Teenage Kicks :(Peel chats to Radcliffe about the festival and interviews members of Silverfish) *Silverfish: Big Bad Baby Pig Squeal (12" - Fuckin' Driven' Or What...E.P.) Creation :(Peel continues chatting to Mark Radcliffe about the festival) *Dinosaur Jr: Whatever's Cool With Me (7") Blanco Y Negro *Culture T: Killer Sound (7") Greensleeves :(Radcliffe interviews Don Letts of Screaming Target) :(Peel interviews Matthias Eberhart of Orange Baboons) *Orange Baboons: Rosacoke Street (album - Love And Others Crimes) Gash :(Peel chats to Radcliffe about the festival and interviews Jonathan Donahue from Mercury Rev) *Prodigy: Charly (Alley Cat Mix) (12") XL *Teenage Fanclub: Star Sign (12") Creation :(Peel interviews Raymond McGinley of Teenage Fanclub) *Värttinä: Vot Vot Ja Niin Niin (album - Oi Dai) Spirit :(Peel chats to Mark Radcliffe about the festival) *'File 3 resumes' :(Mark Radcliffe interviews Craig Hanlon and Steve Hanley of The Fall) #''' :(Peel chats to Mark Radcliffe about the festival) *'''File 3 pauses *Fall: So What About It? (Remix) (12") Cog Sinister :(news) *Unsane: Jungle Music (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) PCP Entertainment :(Peel chats to Mark Radcliffe about the festival and interviews Jim Bob of Carter The Unstoppable Sex Machine and confesses he hasn't played much of their music except the track Rubbish, which sampled his voice ) *Biggie Tembo: unknown (album - Out Of Africa) Big Tempo :(Peel chats to Mark Radcliffe about the festival) *Swervedriver: Juggernaut Rides (12" - Son Of Mustang Ford) Creation :(Peel chats to Mark Radcliffe about the festival and talks to some spectators) *Kitchens Of Distinction: Drive That Fast (12") One Little Indian *'File 3 resumes' :(Peel chats to Mark Radcliffe about the festival) :(Radcliffe interviews Andrew Eldritch of Sisters Of Mercy) :(Peel continues chatting to Mark Radcliffe) *'File 3 ends' * Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Trust (7") Sony Soho Square :(Peel chats to Radcliffe and interviews Clint Boon of the Inspiral Carpets) * Inspiral Carpets: Joe (12") Cow :(Peel interviews Sammy Jay from Festival FM) :(Peel chats to Radcliffe and ends the show) Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B8584XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) RF Sessions 15.mp3 *3) 1991.08.25 John Peel at the Reading Festival (Radio 1) (28 min) ;Length *1) 2:58:53 *2) 1:20:09 (15:26-25:49) *3) 0:27:23 ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Recorded by Peel Mailing List member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to ... RobF * 3) Many thanks to Dan ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8584/1) * 2) Mooo * 3) Mediafire Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1991 Category:British Library